Abandoned
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Murtagh es un hombre perseguido por su pasado... y esta es su historia. Fic 100 por ciento Murtagh, dedicado a los fans de este lindo personaje.ACTUALIZADO!
1. Prisionero del pasado

**Disclaimer: "**Eragon" es propiedad del escritor Christopher Paollini y de la empresa que lo llevó a la pantalla. Los personajes no me pertenecen y no tengo afán de lucro con esto ni pretendo tenerlo en el futuro, así que no me demanden. Además, no tengo dinero. Si lo tuviese, estaría tratando de conocer a Garrett Hedlund.

Disfruten el fic!

"**ABANDONED".**

**Capítulo primero: "Prisionero del pasado".**

Unos guardias lo guiaban por un amplio pasillo, empujándolo de vez en cuando con las puntas de sus lanzas, pero eso no evitaba que su cabeza se irguiese altiva, aunque algunos mechones caían rebeldes sobre su rostro semibronceado. Doblaron por un pasillo hacia la izquierda, torciendo un poco después para subir por unas estrechas escaleras, donde los vigilantes que lo llevaban se apostaron uno adelante y otro detrás de él para asegurar que no se escapase. Al alcanzar una explanada profunda atravesada por un pasillo lo suficientemente amplio como para que cupiesen cinco hombres, se detuvieron. Una hilera de puertas oscuras con pestillos y fierros de metal se presentaron a cada costado de los hombres.

-La última habitación de la izquierda- dijo uno de los escoltas, de voz amable y ligera sonrisa, picándolo un poco con la punta de la lanza.

Avanzaron por el corredor dejando atrás las puertas hasta llegar a la ya mencionada. El pórtico estaba finamente tallado con metal y, a pesar de que la madera se veía gruesa por fuera, el otro guardia la abrió con un manojo poblado de llaves con suma facilidad, girando la manilla y azotando al muchacho escoltado con una luz cálida que provenía del interior de la habitación, provocando que entrecerrara los ojos por unos segundos al no estar tan acostumbrado a una luz tan azulina que proyectaba un rico fuego que saltaba en una chimenea pequeña.

-Pasa- dijo el hombre que le abrió la puerta y él no se hizo esperar; entrando.

Se volvió cuando sintió que sus guardaespaldas cerraban por fuera con llave la habitación, dejándolo sólo con el reconfortante sonido que provocaban las llamas al consumir lentamente los pequeños maderos dentro de la chimenea.

-Al parecer; ahora estoy a salvo- dijo en voz alta Murtagh, aunque estaba solo.

Recorrió la pequeña habitación casi en tres pasos que dio, pero estaba conforme. Con lo atronador que había sonado Ajihad abajo, cuando lo llevaron ante él, pensó que lo llevarían a la peor celda para dejarlo pudrirse de hambre o quizás torturarlo hasta que los gemelos lograsen ingresar en su blindada mente y develar sus secretos.

Se sentó cansado sobre un catre de metal finamente torneado y cubierto con unas mantas blancas a descansar, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, mientras el fuego lo iluminaba. Estuvo por unos minutos así, con los brazos echados hacía atrás como una almohada para su cabeza, hasta que sus brazos se tensaron y un hormigueo molesto le recorrió los músculos. Separó sus manos y estiró los brazos, sintiendo una punzada honda en su espalda; una que recorría desde su hombro derecho; calando hasta el final de su cadera por la parte izquierda.

-La marca de Morzan…- susurró entrecerrando sus ojos grises.

Pronto, la cicatriz de su espalda comenzó a picarle, como si un fuego corriese por debajo de ella, haciéndola dolorosamente insoportable. Un calor comenzó a extenderse por toda la espalda, bajó por su cadera; rodeándola. Subió por su hombro, abrazando el pecho hasta que creyó que no soportaría más esa sensación; esta paró de golpe. Ni el ardor ni el sarpullido estaban y le extrañó.

-¿Qué demonios…?- empezó a maldecir, cuando la puerta de su nueva "cárcel" sonó delicadamente. Alguien golpeaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?- se escuchó una voz fina y melancólica desde el otro lado.

Murtagh, aún atónito con las sensaciones que su cicatriz le había echo sentir; murmuró un secó "adelante" sin moverse de la cama.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió y el muchacho fijó su vista en el suelo, y por momentos deseo que su espada estuviese a su lado para ayudarlo a defenderse en caso de un ataque, pero desechó la idea al alzar la mirada y recorrer rápidamente con la vista la habitación que Ajihad le había conseguido. Si los Vardens hubiesen querido atacarlo; ya lo habrían hecho… ¿O no?.

El sonido de unos tacones hizo que el hijo del primer Forsworm(1) volviese su mirada a la persona que había llamado a la puerta. Se sorprendió al tener delante de él a una muchacha quizás un poco menor que él, de piel oscura y rasgos exóticos, ataviada con un rico vestido finamente bordado, quien sostenía en sus manos un bulto. La extraña le regaló una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una ligera reverencia, turbando a Murtagh con ese gesto.

-Disculpa, soy Nasuada, hija de Ajihad; Rey de los Vardens- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Extrañamente, el muchacho se sintió horriblemente torpe y maleducado ante la joven. Se paró de un salto de la cama, manchando con las botas sucias un extremo de la manta blanca sobre la cual había estado reposando.

-Lo siento- murmuró turbado, intentando limpiar la mancha con sus manos-; disculpa…-siguió limpiando; tratando de no mirar a la mujer ante él.

-No te preocupes- respondió tranquilamente, cosa que hizo que Murtagh volviese su vista hacia ella. Nasuada aún conservaba la cálida sonrisa con que lo había saludado al entrar-. ¿Eres tú Murtagh, cierto?.

La pregunta provocó en él una repentina vergüenza. Bajó su vista hacia la rica alfombra que yacía bajo sus botas y se dejó caer con pesadez de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Sí- respondió con la voz ronca, tragando sonoramente la saliva acumulada en la garganta. Sus manos largas se unieron cayendo en el hueco que formaron sus piernas separadas-. Supongo que tú padre te habrá mandado para avisarme de cuando seré ejecutado… o interrogado- dijo con un suspiro aún sin mirarla.

-No- refutó ella, acomodando el bulto que llevaba en las manos.

Alzando los ojos con rapidez, la mirada del guerrero se volvió fría, analizando los rasgos marcados de la mujer. Intentaba descubrir algún que le indicara si acaso ella sabía quién era, pero no lo halló. Al contrario, Nasuada volvió a sonreír levemente y él sintió una leve molestia ante ese constante y casi imperturbable gesto.

El tiempo que trascurrió mientras Nasuada era analizada por ese frío hombre hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco, pero debido a la escasa iluminación de la habitación y al color oscuro de tu tez; esto pasó desapercibido para su escrutador. Y así siguieron corriendo los minutos sin que nadie dijese nada, hasta que el ojiazul volvió a retomar la conversación.

-¿Acaso sabes quién soy?- le interrogó con la voz un poco exasperada.

-Sí, sé quien eres; Murtagh… hijo de Morzan- dijo con tranquilidad, pero ya no sonreía.

-Entonces¿no pretendes tratarme como un paria como lo piensa hacer tu gente una vez que sepan de quién soy hijo?- acotó casi escupiendo las palabras, mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la cama para ponerse de pie con una extrema lentitud, acortando sólo dos pasos la distancia entre él y Nasuada-. ¿Acaso no vienes para intentar examinar mi mente y perturbar mis pensamientos?- siguió alzando un poco su voz ronca.

La joven princesa vardena no se movió ni sintió miedo tanto ante el tono ni ante la cercanía que estaba comenzando a tener el muchacho.

-No no vengo ni a insultarte ni a investigar tu mente- respondió cansinamente-, primero, porque no acostumbro a insultar a la gente aunque lo hagan conmigo. Segundo, no vengo a ver tus pensamientos porque no poseo ese don y tercero… no vengo tampoco a juzgarte por ser quien eres- agregó alzando altivamente una ceja.

Tampoco Murtagh retrocedió, pero si ladeo ligeramente su cabeza hacia un costado.

-Eres sabia, Nasuada, princesa vardena; pero mientes- dijo con la garganta seca-. Tú no serás la primera persona que no me juzgue por ser quien soy. Al igual que todos; tú me crees un peligro por ser hijo de Morzan; el Forsworm y perro faldero de Galbatorix… ¿no es así?- y sin mirarla, pasó por el costado de la muchacha, dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección a la chimenea pequeña.

Su mano derecha se apoyó sobre la pared fría donde estaba ubicada más abajo la chimenea, mientras que su mano izquierda se colocó sobre su cadera izquierda, al final de donde terminaba la marca de su padre. Sus ojos estaban siendo lubricados con unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, aunque las contuvo al igual que el tono triste de sus palabras.

-Al igual que todos los demás; tú me temes por ser el heredero de Morzan… y no te culpo- habló sin mirarla, mas su tono de voz había cambiado; ya no era altanero ni prepotente sino cansado-. Si fuera tú; le recomendaría a Ajihad que no se fiase de mí… ¿eso es lo que vas a decirle a tu padre después que salgas de esta habitación; cierto?.

La respuesta no demoró en llegar.

-No, simplemente porque no creo que el destino de los hijos sea el mismo que el de los padres- dijo la morena girándose para mirarlo apoyado en la chimenea.

La visión que tuvo le causó lastima y alzó su mano para intentar tocar el hombro de Murtagh, pero de repente éste dio vuelta su cabeza y ella bajó su mano; escondiéndola entre la carga blanca que llevaba.

Aunque miró a la mujer de reojo; no pudo evitar recorrerla de pies a cabeza con sus ojos, mas casi de inmediato apartó su mirada y se volvió a fijar en le fuego que crepitaba alegremente.

-Aún no me dices por qué estás aquí.

-Yo… te traía esto- le murmuró, estirándole el paquete blanco que había cargado durante toda la conversación.

El arquero se volteó para observar lo que le traía. Lo tomó un poco dudoso entre sus manos y volviéndose sobre los pasos que había dado para llegar hasta la chimenea, retornó a la cama blanca. Se sentó de lado y lentamente abrió el bulto tirando de una cuerda también blanca que lo contenía. Una vez desarmado; cayó de el, la manga de una camisa gris oscura.

-Esto es…- intentó decir, pero enseguida Nasuada lo interrumpió, hablando rápidamente.

-Es un poco de ropa, pensé que te haría falta- respondió pestañando velozmente-. Son algunas camisas y ropa interior. Pronto te traeré unos pantalones y un par de botas si así lo necesitas- y escondió sus manos entre los ropajes de su vestido-. Espero que sean de tu talla.

El joven quedó sorprendido ante las ropas que fue sacando de a una.

-Seguro que me quedarán bien- agregó abriendo los ojos contemplando las vestimentas con asombro.

-También si lo deseas puedes darte un baño, debes estar cansado con todo lo sucedido- ladeó un poco su cabeza intentando captar los ojos azules de Murtagh, y estos tampoco tardaron en mirarla.

-Te lo agradezco sinceramente- dijo con solemnidad, poniéndose de pie y regalándole una leve inclinación-, y disculpa por mi comportamiento brusco; no estoy muy acostumbrado a una hospitalidad tan buena como la que me han dado hasta ahora tanto tú como tu padre- su voz sonaba agradecida.

Nasuada volvió a sonreír y dijo:

-Mi padre trata de hacer lo que cree que es correcto para todos, y si de alguna forma te trató mal al llegar; discúlpalo, pero se dejó guiar por los antecedentes de… tú padre…- le contestó calmada, aunque ya no lo miraba directamente sino que sus ojos se había perdido en algún punto próximo a la pared donde el catre se agolpaba.

-Morzan… prefiero llamarlo por su nombre…- dijo el muchacho, el cual tampoco la miraba, sino que descendió sus pupilas a la alfombra- … un tipo como él no merece el título de "padre"- continuó entrecerrando sus ojos, los cuales se nublaron un poco.

La princesa se extrañó ante ese comentario y se lo hizo notar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó con curiosidad, abriendo un poco más sus ojos oscuros quienes ahora se extraviaron entre los mechones de cabellos sucios del hombre.

Murtagh suspiró sonoramente y, empezando a tirar de su camisa; se deshizo de ésta calmadamente. Eso extrañó a la vardena quien buscó algo que le llamase la atención para no mirar el torso que comenzaba a develarse ante ella. Una vez que la camisa calló al suelo, sin mirar a la joven, el descendiente de Morzan se puso de pie otra vez, volteándose para que contemplase su espalda.

-Esta…- empezó indicándole con la mano derecha que se torció para hacer de guía a la mirada de Nasuada- … es la maldición que Morzan grabó para mí… por el resto de mi vida- y teniendo la ligera sensación de que la mujer no lo estaba mirando, le dijo:- descuida, no me molestará que me mires.

Ante el consentimiento que le dio el ojiazul, la hija de Ajihad levantó la vista un poco avergonzada, pero sus ojos perdieron casi al momento el temor y cambiaron su emoción hacia la rabia. Ante la semimorena espalda del muchacho se extendía una larga cicatriz blanquecina que viajaba desde el hombro derecho hasta el final de la cadera izquierda. La forma era irregular, pero sin duda el ancho de la marca era extenso y su profundidad, por lo demás, pudo calcular que casi era mortal.

-Es…- intentó articular alguna palabra que dejase expresar lo abominable que le parecía lo que estaba viendo, pero le sirvió de mucho que fuese el afectado quien terminase su oración.

-Horrible… tranquila, puedes decirlo; yo opino lo mismo- dijo él con la voz cargada de amargura. Se giró para mirarla con el rostro inexpresivo y siguió su relato-. Me la hizo cuando apenas tenía tres años y sólo porque pasé corriendo delante de él; borracho, me lanzó su espada a la espalda esperando que muriese…- seguía mirándola, pero parecía perdido en sus propios recuerdos-… y esa marca es la que me tiene maldito desde hace quince años… aunque siempre he pensado que estoy maldito desde el momento en el que me concibieron…- cerró los ojos con pesadez y se agachó para recoger su camisa.

Nasuada miraba cada movimiento de él perpleja, no pudiéndose imaginar que un hombre pudiese dañar tanto a su propia sangre y a tan corta edad.

-¿Por… por qué me mostraste eso?- le preguntó titubeante.

-Porque al cabo de un par de horas todos los Vardens lo sabrán y ya no vale la pena ocultarlo más, por lo menos mientras siga aquí. Además, lo más probable es que Ajihad ya te lo haya contando todo…- respondió abrochándose la camisa-. Lo que aún no entiendo es que, si soy de alto peligro para esta gente¿cómo es que tú padre te permite venir hasta aquí para verme?. Pensé que me temía…

-Mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí- agregó con fluidez la muchacha, sus ojos ahora estaban estáticos en un punto cualquiera-. Un sirviente venía a traerte las ropas, pero quise hacerlo yo para saber el porqué de tu encierro…

A Murtagh sin duda la respuesta le sorprendió. Sabía bien que por ahora no podía hacer nada para escaparse y que no le haría daño a los Vardens de ninguna manera, pero si su reputación lo precedía de forma tan maligna; era bastante temerario y estúpido mandar a alguien de importancia entre los altos mandos para que sólo te trajese la ropa. La verdad; estaba dudoso, mas acalló cualquier pregunta entorno al tema.

-Debo irme- susurró la morena, aún sorprendida-, descuida; por mi parte nadie sabrá sobre lo que hablamos. Y dudo que mi padre mancille tú nombre sin antes haber hablado contigo para conocerte bien.

-Mi nombre hace muchos años está mancillado, pero tú Rey reafirmaría que es justo si escuchase mi versión de la historia- acotó el hombre.

-Y lo hará- respondió ella saliendo de su estupor-, ahora, si no te importa; te quiero pedir algo.

El hijo del Forsworm alzó las cejas sorprendido, pero asintió sin dudas.

-No le digas a mi padre que estuve aquí, por favor- le miró suplicante.

-Esta bien, descuida- le sonrió-, pero también debo pedirte un favor…

-Claro.

-No me temas…- dijo, y su voz le sonó a la princesa mucho más suave que al entablar la conversación.

Era ella quien sonreía ahora.

Educadamente, Murtagh se levantó para abrirle la puerta de la habitación. Nasuada cruzó y antes de cerrar la comunicación, le dijo:

-No te juzgaré por los actos de tú padre, pues al verte me doy cuenta de quien eres y sólo así te juzgaré si es necesario, mas; no olvides que tu marca será tú maldición sólo si tu te dejas vencer por ella- y repentinamente tomó la mano izquierda del muchacho, ya que era la que estaba libre y continuó-. Fue un placer conocerte Murtagh… espero que no sea nuestro último encuentro.

Con una leve inclinación se marchó caminando con su porte altivo y desde el dintel de la puerta, al muchacho le pareció que jamás había visto a una mujer más sabia y más hermosa que esa; a pesar de haber conocido a la elfa Arya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nasuada caminó sin rumbo por los múltiples pasillos de Tronjheim, con sus pensamientos todavía unidos con la conversación con Murtagh. Era asombroso lo que había pasado desde tan pequeño, y pensar que todos los criticaban como si fuese el vivo retrato de su sanguinario padre. La gente prejuzgaba sin siquiera molestarse por confirmar los sucesos, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada por el muchacho. Al menos trataría de que sus días como "prisionero" de su padre Ajihad fuesen días más confortables.

-Me gustaría que pronto te olvidases de todos tus dolores…- le susurró al viento mientras giraba y descendía hacía sus propios aposentos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los guardias le prohibieron salir de su habitación excepto para darse el baño que Nasuada le había mencionado. Después de tantos meses de viaje; necesitaba un baño.

Cuando al fin estuvo sumergido en el agua, ésta le ayudó a despejar por al menos unos minutos su sufrimiento del pasado de su padre y cuando tuvo que salir del baño- porque uno de los guardias había tocado la puerta avisándole que se había acabado su tiempo-, se detuvo a mirarse en un gran espejo que cubría toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió al ver su reflejo. Tenía unas marcas leves a través de todo el pecho, las cuales se las había ganado cuando escapó de Galbatorix. Otras, las tenía desde pequeño, cuando Morzan de vez en cuando lo visitaba y lo marcaba con su espada… y estaba la cicatriz de la espalda, pero a pesar de todo y mirándose bien, no era un chico feo y secretamente en su corazón; esperaba que cierta chica pensara lo mismo.

El guardia volvió a tocar la puerta del baño y Murtagh se vistió rápido, cuando salió ni el guardia lo reconoció. Tenía los cabellos mojados pero con las manos trató de peinarse hacia atrás. Con la navaja de afeitar que le habían proporcionado, logró remover la barba que había empezado a crecer durante esos meses y la ropa que la princesa vardena le había entregado le había quedado justo a la media. Había razones de sobra para que le guardia creyese que no era el mismo ser andrajoso que le habían pedido que vigilara con sumo cuidado.

Sin más demoras, hicieron el camino de regreso hasta la habitación deprisa. Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, Murtagh se sintió aliviado de no haber visto a mucha gente y de que casi ninguno de ellos lo reconociese y con una sonrisa de felicidad; les dio las buenas noches sus guardias ya que debía agradecer la fabulosa hospitalidad de Ajihad y estos- los guardias- hicieron un gesto con la cabeza ya que su Rey les había prohibido que mantuviesen algún contacto con el prisionero.

Así, el muchacho entró en su recámara y sin mediar tiempo; de un salto se tiró a la cama, reparando que a los pies de ella, había ordenados dos pares de botas largas, de color negro y tres pantalones de cuero del mismo tono, los cuales se probó en el instante, dejando caer una nota del bolsillo de uno de ellos. Al terminar de probarse las nuevas ropas se percató del trozo de papel en el suelo y lo levantó. La caligrafía era fina, delicada y un poco alargada, y se leía claramente: "_**Espero que estos vestidos te queden bien. Gracias por la conversación y **__**por ser sincero conmigo; mi corazón aprecia ese gesto y nadie más sabrá de tú secreto (tú marca). Buenas noches, Murtagh. Nasuada".**_

Sonrió al terminar de leer la pequeña misiva, pero al instante esa sonrisa desapareció dando paso a su rostro normal, el rostro sombrío que siempre tenía. A pesar de estar retenido por la fuera, estaba tranquilo; mas su mente y sus recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz.

-Mi mente es el único refugio que no me han robado(2)- susurró para sí-, pero temo que el dolor se ha robado mi corazón para siempre- sentenció.

Dejando la nota sobre un escritorio de madera caoba en el cual también habían unos rollos de pergamino y botes de tinta; se volvió a tumbar en la cama, quitándose de paso la camisa, los pantalones y las botas. Instintivamente, llevó su mano derecha a su espalda, para tocar su estigma y cerró los ojos; comenzando a recordar.

_Afuera, la luna brillaba alta a través de unas colinas bajas que protegía la parte de atrás del castillo en el que habitaba el primer Forsworm; Morzan, por algunas temporadas, visitando a su concubina Selena._

_Era un 3 de septiembre(3) y la música sonaba alta y la gente estaba bailando._

_-Beban, mis buenos amigos¡beban todos que la vida es una sola y hay que disfrutarla!- gritó un hombre alto, de talle distinguido. Su cabello era oscuro como la más negra noche y le caía liso por la espalda. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y sus vestimentas eran oscuras-. Disfruten todos de esta fiesta; porque será una de las últimas- dijo haciendo un gesto de tristeza-; pero entreténganse sin prisas._

_Todos los comensales empezaron a reír y siguieron con el jolgorio._

_Desde un arco que se formaba en el centro de la sala, la cual estaba decorada con modestia pero con mucha fineza, se encontraba recargada una mujer de aspecto cansado y enfermizo. Su cabello dorado descendía sin lustre, y su cuerpo- en extremo delgado- le hacía juego al conjunto de una persona a punto de desmayarse. Miraba a todos los que pasaban con sus copas llenas de vino, cerveza y quien sabe cuántos otros licores. Casi ninguno reparaba que ella estaba ahí, excepto el tipo de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, quien se acercó a ella cruzando el salón en el que estaba de tres zancadas hasta llegar a la mujer._

_-Selena, mi amor; únete a la fiesta- le dijo con tono seductor, tomando a la mujer por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo-. Ven, diviértete, además; hace meses que no te veo- siguió, besándola fogosamente._

_-Morzan, yo también te he extrañado- le respondió con palabras y con un nuevo beso-. ¿Estás tan feliz porque hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo?- preguntó cuando terminaron de besarse, con los ojos brilloso y una sonrisa casi infantil._

_-¿Murtagh está de cumpleaños hoy?, lo había olvidado por completo- le respondió con una risotada-, ya la verdad; no me importa- agregó con un gesto de despreocupación._

_-¡Es tú hijo!- le agregó Selena, tomando la cara del Jinete de Dragón con delicadeza-; por alguna vez, tenle un poco de amor y regálale algo de ti._

_-¿Regalarle algo de mí, ¿y qué más podría querer más que saber que, cuando Galbatorix controle toda Alagaêsia; él será el único hijo del servidor más grande del Imperio y va a tener poder, dinero y mujeres por eso?; no creo que vaya a querer más- inquirió firmemente, bebiendo un gran sorbo de un líquido verdoso._

_-Quiero que le regales tu amor, tu cariño y un poco de tú tiempo; el niño merece que su padre esté con él- siguió la mujer, quien se deshizo del abrazo del hombre, empezando a subir por la escalera central del castillo._

_-Le regalaré mi espada cuando se haga hombre y quizás mi bendición¿pero amor?; ¡un verdadero hombre no está echo de amor!- empezó a hablar más alto mientras perseguía a la mujer por las escaleras._

_-Está bien, Morzan. Dejémoslo así. Ahora, si no te importa, quiero saber donde está Murtagh- dio por cerrada la conversación siguiendo sola el camino de la escalera la cual, al final de abría en dos brazos distintos; uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. Optó por el último._

_Por otra parte, el hombre fiel a Galbatorix, bajó casi corriendo las escaleras murmurando un "mujeres" y terminando de beber el último trajo de su copa._

_También el primer piso del castillo estaba dividido en dos, los cuales se segmentaban en diversas habitaciones, mas Morzan encaminó hacia el ala derecha, donde se escuchaban las risas y los cantos más fuertes. Cuando llego; vio que todos estaban divirtiéndose al ver a un niño pequeño, de no más de tres años, que bailaba cómicamente sobre una mesita baja de aperitivos. El fiel a Galbatorix se afirmó en el dintel de la habitación mirando lo que ocurría. El niño no se había percatado de la presencia de ese hombre hasta que en una vuelta del baile, se encontró con esos ojos; unos muy parecidos a los suyos azules profundos._

_-¡Papá!- gritó con sus pequeños pulmones y bajó de un ágil salto la mesita, corriendo el corto trayecto con los bracitos extendidos. Cuando alcanzó al objeto de su grito, se agarró de sus piernas y lo abrazó con amor._

_-Murtagh- se limitó a responder el Forsworm._

_-¡Te extrañé!- le dijo mientras apretaba más fuerte las piernas del hombre. Éste, no contestó, sólo se limitó a intentar mover las piernas para quitárselo de encima. El niño entendió que mejor se alejaba de su padre y corrió de vuelta a la mesita y siguió bailando._

_Minutos después, la fiesta seguía más amena que nunca, la gente se reía hasta ahogarse, bebía hasta emborracharse peligrosamente y la música estaba estridente._

_Murtagh seguía bailando incansablemente, mirando de vez en cuando a su padre, quien estaba ahora sentado en un sillón, bebiendo como su el mundo estuviese acabándose, tanto así, que en un momento intentó levantarse y se calló pesadamente al sillón sin poder controlarlo._

_Por otra parte, Selena, estaba preocupada. Su hijo no estaba en su camita ni en las otras habitaciones, así que sólo le quedaba revisar si se habría escabullido a la fiesta. Cada vez que veía pasar a alguna persona, le preguntaba por el niño; pero nadie sabía donde estaba debido a los ebrios que estaba ellos mismos._

_-Tornac¿has visto a mi hijito?- preguntó a uno de los sirvientes que en ese momento la encontró en un pasillo estrecho que llevaba a la cocina._

_-No, mi señora; quizás el jovencito esté en la fiesta- respondió con una inclinación respetuosa de cabeza._

_-¿Puedes ayudarme a buscarlo, ¿por favor?- le pidió nerviosa, frotándose fuerte las manos._

_-Claro, mi señora; vamos- agregó este y dejo sus labores, siguiendo a la dueña de la casa en la búsqueda del niño._

_Vagaron por casi toda la extensión de la casa sin encontrarlo y ya sólo quedaba revisar las salas de la entrada; donde la celebración era más fuerte._

_Se dividieron para buscarlo mejor, y el sirviente tomo el ala izquierda y Selena la derecha, pero a pesar de que estaba en el sector donde estaba Murtagh; no lo vio porque un mar de gente se agolpó encima de ella; pidiéndole que les hiciera compañía. Intentó zafarse de ellos, sin conseguir nada. Tornac, por su parte, pudo divisar desde el final de la sala izquierda al pequeño bailando animadamente._

_-¡Joven Murtagh!- gritó alto y por suerte, el niño escuchó y se volteó a su llamado._

_Con la misma agilidad con la que ya había saltado para saludar a su padre; saltó ahora para encontrarse con el sirviente, mas, sin ver; no notó que justo en el momento en el que él iba corriendo hasta Tornac, su padre se puso de pie a duras penas y el pequeño pasó por delante de el hombre rozándolo un poco; pero con todo el alcohol que el jinete llevaba en el cuerpo, enfurecido; gritó:_

_-¡Maldito malnacido!- y lanzó su espada ciega en dirección de la persona con la que había chocado._

_Por momentos, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta._

_La espada viajó sin detenerse en dirección a la espalda del niño. Este seguía corriendo sin percatarse de lo que podía ocurrir y cuando empezaba a pasar por delante de la escalera principal de su hogar; algo frío y duro hizo contacto con su espalda frágil y con firmeza, se fue incrustando. La punta atravesó el hombro derecho y el resto del filo empezó a descender por la espalda en diagonal debido a la fuerza perdida al chocar contra él. Los ojitos grandes y azules de Murtagh se abrieron desmesuradamente e intentó gritar, pero el dolor en su espaldita no se lo permitía; algo le presionaba los pulmones._

_Tornac, desde el ángulo que estaba, corrió desesperado intentando coger al niño en la caída, sin conseguirlo. _

_El cuerpo del pequeño cayó pesadamente en el centro de la entrada de la casa, con una larga espada color fuego incrustada en su espalda._

_Todos estaban callados, y Selena sintió una opresión en el pecho, cuando al fin logró deshacerse de quienes le estorbaban, corrió a ver lo que sucedía._

_Ahí, en el suelo de la entrada, estaba su pequeño recostado sobre un charco de sangre que crecía alarmantemente._

_De sus pulmones nació un "¡no!" que se escuchó casi como un aullido. Sacando fuerzas de sus piernas delgadas, echó a correr._

_Otro hombre que estaba sentado cerca de Morzan también se puso de pie raudo, acercándose al cuerpo inerte del pequeño._

_-Hay que sacarle la espada rápido- dijo con la voz atropellada._

_Tornac retiró la espada de un tirón y la tiró al suelo, y sin pensarlo; cargó al pequeño entre sus brazos y subió corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación más próxima. Selena y el desconocido iban tras él. Cuando alcanzaron la habitación, la mujer, con las manos temblorosas; abrió la puerta y los tres entraron deprisa._

_Abajo, todos salieron repentinamente del estupor y se echaron a reír. Morzan, por su parte, sólo dijo:_

_-Bueno, ahora mi hijo tiene un regalo mío para siempre. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Murtagh!._

_Todos rieron. En cambio, arriba, desvistieron prontamente al pequeño y el extraño habló._

_-Necesito ropas, vendas y agua hirviendo; necesitamos salvarlo- dijo presuroso._

_Tornac no dudó y fue a buscar lo que pedía._

_Selena lo miraba extrañada, mientras le ayudaba a dar vuelta al niño, dejando ver la espalda atravesada. La sangre fluida con rapidez y desde la herida, se lograba ver un par de costillas rotas y algunos órganos._

_-Soy sanador, señora; no se preocupe, intentaré salvar al pequeño- comentó mientras se arremangaba su camisa y cerraba los ojos._

_Colocando sus manos sobre la espalda del pequeño, hizo un poco de presión y de repente salió una luz semiazul de la palma de sus manos a la vez que murmuraba unas palabras en lengua antigua. Selena miraba la escena atónita. La amplia herida que había dejado Zar'roc estaba cerrándose con lentitud, reconstruyendo de a poco la piel._

_-Un poco más…- murmuró un poco agitado el sanador y en ese preciso instante, el último trozo que faltaba por cicatrizar se encostró-. Listo señora, es lo que mejor pude hacer; al menos el niño vivirá._

_Con los ojos llorosos, la rubia observó a su hijo tendido boca abajo, con su espalda pálida mutilada con una marca grande y blanquecina, que, si se miraba bien; tenía la forma de un dragón en toda su extensión._

Murtagh volvió a la realidad con los ojos llorosos; esa era la historia de su maldita cicatriz; de su estigma, y así la recordaba puesto que Tornac se la había contado cuando él, insistentemente; le pidió que le respondiera el por qué de esa huella tan horrible.

De repente, sintió frió por los brazos y recordó que estaba sin camisa. Sin pensarlo, abrió las tapas de su cama y se metió.

-Son muchas emociones por hoy, Murtagh- se dijo a sí mismo y poniendo la cabeza en la almohada; se durmió tranquilo… sólo al principio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ACLARACIONES:**

**(1)Forsworm: Apóstata. Se me pegó porque al principio leí el libro en inglés, aunque me costó mucho entenderlo . .**

**(2)**"_Mi mente es el único refugio que no me han robado":_ **Esa oración sale en "Eragon" y sin duda; es una declaración profunda de los crueles traumas que Morzan inflingió sobre Murtagh, y la razón principal que me llevó a escribir esta historia.**

_**(3)**__"Era un 3 de septiembre y la música sonaba alta y la gente estaba bailando.":_ **La fecha exacta del nacimiento de Murtagh me es desconocida, pero quise ocupar este día porque es la fecha de nacimiento real de Garrett y porque además; ese día nació el hijo de un amigo mío, Gabito el lindo .**


	2. Mí lucha mí destino

**Disclaimer: "**Inheritance Cycle" es propiedad del escritor Christopher Paolini y de la empresa que lo llevó a la pantalla. Los personajes no me pertenecen y no tengo afán de lucro con esto ni pretendo tenerlo en el futuro, así que no me demanden. Además, no tengo dinero y si lo tuviese, estaría tratando de conocer a Garrett Hedlund .

Las aclaraciones, dedicatorias y demases; al final del cap .

Disfrútenlo!!.

"**ABANDONED".**

**Capítulo segundo: "Mi lucha; mi destino".**

Murtagh despertó asustado en medio de la noche, con el cuerpo transpirado y la cara compungida de dolor.

-Diablos…- dijo con un hondo suspiro, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

El por qué de un despertar así no le era desconocido. El haber revivido la historia de su marca con Nasuada había estado presente en sus pensamientos hasta poco antes de dormirse, y eso le provocó pesadillas horribles donde recordaba claramente como Morzan había echo pedazos su futuro desde que era apenas un infante. Así que, con un leve mareo que le azotó la cabeza; intentó levantarse lentamente, agarrándose del catre de la cama. Una vez sentado, miró detalladamente la habitación. Desde su escapada de los muros del castillo de Galbatorix, se había acostumbrado a dormir a duras penas en el suelo frío, en el pasto mojado y hasta sobre rocas, y sólo algunas horas porque la idea de que pudiesen recapturarlo lo obligaba a dormir con un ojo abierto; literalmente.

La habitación no era muy alta y no tenía ninguna ventana- como lo había exigido Ajihad al encarcelarlo-, pero eso no evitaba que existiese una leve iluminación de la chimenea y una vela que estaba sobre un pequeño escritorio con pergaminos. Sin pensárselo mucho, se dirigió hasta él; intrigado por saber que contendrían los papeles. Una vez que los hubo alcanzado, desplegó el primero y el que parecía ser el más largo y ancho, pero no tenía nada escrito. Siguió examinando los demás y tampoco encontró ni siquiera un rastro de palabras en ellos. Eso le interesó, ya que desde pequeño había sentido un gran gusto por las palabras; así como por el entrenamiento.

Sabiendo que ya no podría concebir nuevamente el sueño; se sentó en la silla que hacía juego con el escritorio y ahora miró la vela. Era mediana y ardía con rapidez, iluminándolo un poco por el costado. Entretenido; empezó a pasar sus dedos por la llama, provocando que se moviese y le gustó la sensación que le hacía sentir el pequeño calor de la flama.

Siguió jugando, pero ahora con los ojos cerrados. Trató de despejar su mente y sin siquiera darse cuenta; comenzó a sentir más cansancio que antes de llegar a Farthen Dûr, por lo que ni se percató al quedarse dormido nuevamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sentado ante su escritorio con las manos cruzadas y apoyando en ellas su cabeza, Ajihad recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con un nuevo habitante de Tronjheim e hizo un gesto para llamar al guardia que lo miraba desde el fondo de la habitación. Este acudió raudo al llamado de su señor.

-Quiero que traigan a Murtagh hasta mí; inmediatamente- dijo con la voz ronca y potente que tenía y sin mediar más palabras; el guardia partió a hacer el encargo requerido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba sentado ante Galbatorix, comiendo con él, mientras este le proponía seductoramente que se uniese a su bando y así obtener la fama eterna cuando el incesante golpeteo de algo pesado contra la madera hizo que abriese desmesuradamente los ojos; asustado. Al despertar tan alarmado, no recordó que se había dormido en la silla y sin querer; se cayó al costado viendo que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

-El Rey Ajihad mandó a buscarte; quiere hablar contigo- dijo secamente uno de los guardias y salió dando un portazo.

Murtagh reaccionó inmediatamente levantándose del piso con un salto. Revolvió entre las ropas que Nasuada le había traído y se colocó una camisa, el pantalón y se calzó las botas. Con la fuente que estaba al lado del escritorio y que contenía agua; se lavó la cara y se mojó los cabellos. Inspeccionando que lucía medianamente digno, golpeó la puerta para avisarles que ya estaba listo.

Afuera, le esperaban cuatro guardias fuertemente armados con espadas, arcos y sus carcajs correspondientes; además de lanzas y dagas cortas. Uno alto, de piel amarillenta le indicó que se colocase en medio de la escolta. Sin más remedio, el muchacho se posicionó y bostezando, partió al encuentro con el Rey de los Vardens.

Hicieron el mismo recorrido que cuando trajeron al chico como convicto, con la excepción de que esta vez, los pasillos no estaban tan iluminados. Demoraron alrededor de diez minutos en completar el trayecto llegando por fin a las estancias del rey.

Las puertas hermosamente labradas se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a los escoltas quienes no abandonaron su labor hasta el momento en que su superior se los ordenó.

-Esta bien, muchachos; pueden retirarse- les agradeció Ajihad-, y ustedes; déjenme a solas con el prisionero- le indicó a sus escoltas personales.

Así, los hombres armados abandonaron el reciento dejando solos a los dos hombres.

Por momentos, se hizo el silencio entre los dos, siendo Murtagh mirado inquisitivamente por el moreno rey, el que rompiera el silencio.

-Y bien¿aún te rehúsas a ser puesto a prueba?- le preguntó alzando una ceja desafiante desde el asiento de su escritorio.

El muchacho miró hacia un costado con nostalgia y asistió con la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber cuáles son tus razones para no dejar que leamos tu mente, Murtagh?- interrogó nuevamente ya sin la ceja levantada y con una voz un poco menos atronadora.

La mirada del hijo del Forsworn subió hasta encontrarse con los orbes oscuros del rey.

-Ya se lo dije en nuestro primer encuentro; mi mente es el único trozo de mí que me pertenece absolutamente- respondió casi arrastrando las palabras, sin desviar su mirada del otro ser.

Ajihad se puso de pie, recorriendo con elegancia el contorno de su escritorio. Se tomo tiempo para volver a hablar, asumiendo un contacto mayor con el muchacho. Murtagh, por su parte, nunca dejó de observar los movimientos del Rey de los Vardens, quien se encaminó hacia él.

-¿Sabes?, me enteré de que mi hija fue a visitarte…- dijo con una voz extrañamente tranquila- … desobedeció mis órdenes al hacerlo.

El rey, detuvo su paseo quedando a un paso del arquero, observándolo con avidez.

-No tenía proyectado encontrarme contigo hasta unos días después, en espera de que recapacitases tu decisión y dejaras que te examinásemos; pero alguien me pidió que hablara contigo- retomó de nuevo la conversación el moreno monarca, cerrando los ojos-. Nasuada me convenció de que hablara contigo antes de tomar cualquier determinación- agregó suspirando largamente.

El muchacho se sorprendió ante la revelación e intentó articular alguna palabra, pero el rey nuevamente volvió a hablar.

-No me preguntes cómo, pero a mi hija le simpatizaste y ella cree que eres una persona que no desea ningún mal para los Vardens- continuó ahora caminando por el costado del muchacho con las manos unidas en la espalda.

Al escuchar las palabras, silenciosamente en el corazón de Murtagh se formó una sonrisa que se reflejó medianamente en su rostro.

-Jamás le haría daño a su gente, nunca estuvo en mis planes hacerlo y mucho menos llegar hasta aquí; a habitar con ustedes- respondió el muchacho con la vista fija en el mismo punto en donde estaban los ojos del rey antes.

-Eso espero, porque mucho me ha costado ya convencer a los jefes de los clanes enanos de que eres alguien de fiar…- agregó el moreno con la voz cansada-. Les ha costado mucho creer que no eres peligroso…- hizo una pausa para dar vuelta y encarar al joven, quien también volteó para mirarlo- … ¿por qué no eres peligroso, cierto?- interrogó con un destello de angustia en los ojos.

El de ojos azules tomó su tiempo para responder, aunque sin dejar que la mirada semividriosa de Ajihad lo penetrara como intentaba hacerlo. Conocía bien esos ojos; estaba tratando de leerle la mente. Intentando poner la mayor inexpresión en sus ojos; le respondió después de algún tiempo.

-No sé si no sea peligroso para ustedes, mas no pretendo serlo- contestó con la voz metálica y concentrado en blindar su cabeza, aunque le hubiese gustado por un momento compartir sus tribulaciones con alguien.

-Explícate mejor, muchacho- le pidió el Rey vardeno, cruzando los brazos en el pecho con los ojos entrecerrados. Una ceja se alzó y el espadachín comprendió que debía intentar convencer al monarca de cualquier manera porque ese día parecía que no había amanecido con mucho humor.

Bajando la mirada, cruzó sus manos atrás de la espalda y suspiró.

-Si he de morir pronto, entonces prefiero que usted sepa cuál es la condición en la que me encuentro- hizo una pausa, suspirando por segunda vez; alzó los ojos-. Soy un fugitivo del Imperio… y Galbatorix espera que le sirva tan fielmente como lo hizo Morzan- asumió tragando saliva.

Ajihad respiró desmesuradamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, alzando su cabeza. En ese rictus podía verse claramente que sus más hondas sospechas en relación al chico ante sí; estaban por ser confirmadas, por lo mismo, le preguntó para salir definitivamente de sus dudas.

-¿Y cuáles son los planes que tú tienes a futuro?- el inquirió mirándolo de soslayo.

Murtagh se quedó perplejo ante esa pregunta. Desde que Galbatorix lo había llevado a su castillo para entrenarlo en diversas artes y prepararlo como un gran guerrero; no había pensado qué hacer exactamente con su futuro, obviamente por que de eso se estaba encargando el oscuro Rey. Mas, como sólo había permanecido en su mente la idea de escapar a toda costa de lo que ese monarca hubiese preparado para él en la posteridad; no sabía como responder.

-Seré sincero con usted- comenzó entrecerrando los ojos-; no tengo ningún futuro en vista para mí. Galbatorix, como ya le dije; tiene planes para mi persona, pero no quiero que se lleguen a concretar y hasta que ustedes me capturaron, no tenía otro futuro que el ser fugitivo del Imperio.

El Rey de los Vardens respiró más tranquilo ante la respuesta, mas no se sentía completamente aliviado.

-También he de ser sincero contigo; ninguno de los jefes enanos te quiere aquí- dijo calmadamente, fijándose en que el muchacho se había vuelto a mirarlo con un pequeño dejo de odio en sus ojos- ya que ellos aún recuerdan la estela de dolor y muerte que tu padre dejó, por lo que estoy en una situación incómoda- agregó caminando en dirección a su escritorio. Sonoramente descorrió la silla y se sentó mirando en dirección al techo. La hermosa cúpula que los enanos habían construido con tanta maestría le regalaba unos rayos tornasoles que jugueteaban en su oscuro cabello.

El espadachín ya no miraba al monarca, sino que estaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca firmemente apretada, como intentando contener lo que en su mente se estaba formando. Al cabo de unos minutos, no soportó más.

-No pretendo ponerlo en una situación comprometedora, Rey Ajihad, mas no puedo luchar contra la condena que mi padre dejó en mí- su voz sonó angustiada y sus ojos, ahora abiertos; también reflejaban lo mismo-. Nunca quise venir hasta donde están ustedes si es que temen que lo revele al Imperio. Desde que acompaño a Eragon en su viaje le comenté que en cuanto estuviésemos cerca de los Vardens; yo me iría, pues bien sabía que no sería bien recibido por ustedes- se detuvo porque la respiración se le volvió agitada, subiéndole y bajándole el pecho como si hubiese corrido una maratón-. No pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo más que el que ustedes me retengan y no quiero dañarlos, pero tampoco puedo exigirles que me crean cuando les digo que ¡no quiero ser un monstruo como mi padre!- estalló casi gritando las últimas palabras. Su cabeza decayó y los mechones negros cubrieron su rostro, sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban, lo que lo obligó a llevar una rodilla a tierra para no desmayarse.

Ajihad miraba lo ocurrido con misericordia.

-Comprendo tu dolor, Murtagh…- sólo atinó a responder.

-¡NADIE JAMÁS COMPRENDERÁ MI DOLOR!- agitado respondió el muchacho. Seguía arrodillado en el suelo, pero alzó su cabeza al gritar.

Unas lágrimas grandes recorrían sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, lo que le daba un aspecto de inocencia extraña en él. Su frente se arrugaba al intentar contener su impotencia, levantándose pesadamente del suelo.

-Nadie en este mundo podrá entenderme… ¡nadie podrá jamás comprender el dolor que siento por culpa de mi maldito padre!- siguió replicando, y en el rostro ébano del Rey sus cejas se juntaron; fruncidas.

-Contrólate, guerrero- susurró el otro.

Con una negativa violenta; el joven continuó.

-Esta… herida, es lo único que mi padre dejó como regalo en mí. Me lastimó, me marcó; me dañó para siempre… y eso es algo que jamás le perdonaré. Él me quitó la oportunidad de escoger mi destino… de ser alguien en esta vida…

-Morzan le arruinó la vida a mucha gente, muchacho- reaccionó Ajihad, con los brazos mejor que yo sabe eso… y vi todo el manto de dolor que logró dejar tras sí…

El ojiazul sólo se limitó a secarse las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, intentando recuperar su temple frío, mas, después de haber roto parte del muro que había construido para que nadie supiese todos sus traumas; prosiguió con un poco más de calma.

-Morzan… se vengó de mí.

-Explícate- pidió el moreno, caminando de regreso a su escritorio.

Los adornos dorados de su traje resonaron cuando volvió a sentarse en su trono de alto respaldo, sin mirar a Murtagh. Corrió unos papeles, acomodándolos en una gran pila para hacerle espacio sus brazos fuertes y grandes, que se apoyaron en la mesa, estirados.

Apretando los puños y tampoco sin mirar al otro hombre; empezó a recordar.

-Fue poco después de que me hiciese la marca en la espalda y un poco antes de que Brom lo asesinara. Mi madre había ido a visitarme como lo hacía usualmente una vez cada tres meses y yo sólo quería verla y estar con ella- la voz salía entrecortada de su garganta, obligándolo a tragar constantemente saliva porque una punzada le cortaba el aire-. Ese día, en un nuevo intento de que mi… padre se acercara a mi; Selena, mi madre, preparó una cena familiar- hizo una pausa mordiéndose los labios a la vez que un temblor le acariciaba el rostro-. Todo iba bien… Morzan no me tomaba mucho en cuenta y mi mamá trataba de mantener una conversación coherente con él, aunque ese día parecía particularmente molesto con ella…

_-¿Te ocurre algo, mi amor?- preguntó con ternura la mujer, a la vez que acariciaba la mano del Forsworn._

_-Estoy cansado…- respondió cortantemente mientras rebanaba la carne que estaba servida sobre su plato._

_-Estaba pensando en que podríamos salir al campo uno de estos días; antes de que debamos irnos otra vez- agregó la mujer, quitando su mano de la otra del hombre para también dedicarse a cortar los alimentos de su plato._

_Murtagh jugaba calladamente con las patatas de su cena, pegándoles con su cuchara para hacerlas girar; sin prestarle mucha atención a la conversación de sus padres._

_-No creo que pueda… y tampoco me interesa- volvió a hablar el sirviente de Galbatorix, dejando caer los cubiertos sobre su gacha de comida y apoyándose totalmente en su silla, estirando los brazos a las vez que bostezaba._

_-Morzan… compláceme por favor. Hace meses que no veo nuestro hijo… y que tampoco te veo a ti; lo único que quiero es disfrutarlos un poco antes de que vuelvas a marcharte- insistió la rubia mujer, también dejando de comer y volviendo sus ojos al objeto de su amor. _

_-¡No quiero¿qué no logras entenderlo?- soltó vehementemente el hombre mayor, golpeando la mesa con sus puños._

_Algunos de los platos saltaron, las copas de vino de voltearon manchando el largo mantel blanco de color tinto y los candelabros que iluminaban la estancia temblaron preocupantemente, siendo sostenidos por la mujer, quien corrió a la dirección opuesta para afirmar uno que estaba a punto de caer cerca de su hijo._

_-¡Basta de preocuparte por este condenado niño, mujer¡deja que se atienda el solo!; ya es lo bastante grande para hacerlo…- replicó el Forsworn, descorriendo su silla y poniéndose de pie._

_-Es mí hijo… es nuestro hijo, Morzan… ¿adónde vas?- le preguntó al ver que el hombre se encaminaba hacia la salida del comedor._

_Parándose en seco, se giró con brusquedad agitando con el movimiento; su larga melena oscura sujetada ahora por una cinta. Varios mechones de irregular tamaño cayeron sobre su rostro, marcando sus rasgos fríos y duros._

_-No soporto esta farsa de "familia feliz", Selena- dijo acomodándose el cabello-. No pretendo perder mi valioso tiempo jugando a ser felices mientras este maldito mundo se viene abajo. Tú tendrás toda la disposición y paciencia para ello; pero yo no._

_-Somos una familia¿no lo ves?- le increpó abandonando a Murtagh una vez que alejó el candelabro de las cercanías del niño._

_Caminó también hacia la salida del comedor, intentando acercarse al hombre para dialogar._

_-Nunca me interesó tener una familia, y lo sabes bien- cortó Morzan, deteniéndola con un gesto de su mano. A pesar de estar de espaldas, podía intuir que ella trataba de atajarlo._

_Selena agachó la cabeza con tristeza, también deteniendo su andar._

_Murtagh, aún sentado en la mesa, miraba a su padre y madre alternadamente, con sus cejitas pequeñas arqueadas y con un brillo angustioso en los ojos. Trató de bajarse de la silla, pero se cayó junto con los cojines que Selena había puesto para que alcanzase la mesa._

_-Morzan, no vamos a discutir esto delante del niño, por favor- le pidió la rubia, aún detrás del hombre sin prestar atención a la caída del pequeño._

_-Vamos a nuestra habitación y hablaremos; quiero solucionar esto lo antes posible- sentenció el de oscuros cabellos, continuando su andar en dirección a la escalera del hall central._

_Mientras lo veía marcharse hacia el segundo piso, la rubia de aspecto pálido dejó escapar un leve gruñido agitando las manos con impotencia. Se giró para ver a su hijo y se asustó al contemplar que estaba en el piso, sentado y sobándose una rodilla a la que le estaba saliendo sangre._

_-Mi amor¿qué te pasó?- le preguntó al llegar hasta él, sentándose también para observar mejor la herida._

_-Me caí al tratar de bajarme de la silla, pero estoy bien- respondió el pequeño, secándose con el dorso de sus manitos unas lagrimitas que querían salir._

_-Mi pequeño ya es todo un hombre- agregó abrazando a su hijo, para levantarlo, cargándolo-. Vamos a limpiar tu herida¿esta bien?. Después iré a hablar con tu padre- y lo acomodó entre sus brazos para enfilar hacia otra puerta que estaba en la pared principal del comedor. Era más pequeña que la puerta de entrada, y llevaba hacia la cocina._

_Cuando llegó al lugar, sentó a Murtagh sobre el gran mesón y buscó unos paños para secar la herida. De un gran fondón tomó un tazón de agua hervida para limpiar y se volvió para curar al niño._

_-¿Te duele mucho, mi niño?- le preguntó con ternura, a la vez que lavaba el golpe._

_-No- le contestó firme y sonriente. La verdad no le dolía, y aunque así hubiese sido, el quería aprender a ser fuerte como un hombre._

_-Muy bien, estás más adulto que la última vez que me fui- le miró su madre, con las cejas alzadas._

_-Es que quiero cuidarte…- la voz del pequeño le sonó madura a Selena por unos segundos y no apartó su mirada asombrada por eso._

_El niño tenía un aspecto increíblemente parecido a Morzan. Ambos eran blancos, con ojos azules y de cabellos oscuros, mas había una sola diferencia y que era radical: su corazón. _

_-¿Y de qué me quiere cuidar el niño más hermoso del mundo?- agregó su mamá, secando el agua de la rodilla de su hijo._

_-De mi padre- el pequeño suspiró._

_La rubia otra vez lo miró otra vez con más detenimiento, tomándolo por el tronco para bajarlo._

_-No necesitas protegerme de él, mi niño; él me ama y jamás me haría daño- le dijo, jugando con la nariz del niño._

_-Mamá… no quiero que dejes que nunca mi padre te dañe, por favor…- la voz suplicante del pequeño llegó a oídos de la mujer como un llamado desde la distancia, desde el fondo de su mente-. No quiero que te dañe como lo hizo conmigo…_

_-Eso fue un error mi amor, y tu padre se arrepiente de eso- agregó Selena, arreglándole el chaleco azul oscuro que abrigaba al niño-. Ya mi amor, ve al patio a jugar; debo ir a ver a tu padre ahora._

_El niño asintió y estando mejor, salió de la cocina, pero no al patio. Tomo rumbo por un pasillo oculto justo detrás de la cocina y que conectaba con una escalinata que llevaba al segundo piso del pequeño castillo; en el sector donde estaban las habitaciones._

_Selena se quedó ordenando lo que había ocupado para curar al niño y cuando terminó, se dirigió a sus aposentos para conversar con su pareja._

_En el segundo piso, Morzan estaba cambiándose de ropa para salir de viaje, otra vez. Cuando la rubia mujer entró, él se estaba calzando unas finas botas de cuero oscuro._

_-Al fin, te estaba esperando- le increpó el hombre, poniéndose la camisa._

_-Murtagh se cayó y lo curé, le sangraba la rodilla- respondió la pálida mujer, mirando al hombre vestirse._

_El Forsworn suspiró fuertemente, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa._

_-Y bien ¿de qué querías hablar?- inquirió Selena, alcanzándole a su pareja el cinto del pantalón._

_-De Murtagh- respondió secamente el pelinegro, colocándose un anillo de plata en el dedo anular de la mano derecha._

_La blonda carraspeó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Qué pasa con el niño?._

_-Galbatorix quiere tenerlo bajo su tutela…- contestó el sirviente del Rey oscuro._

_Selena miró duramente a Morzan, y éste le devolvió fríamente la vista._

_-No me mires así, es una orden del Rey y no soy quien para contradecirlo._

_-Pero ¿por qué nuestro hijo?- preguntó angustiada la mujer._

_Colocándose las muñequeras protectoras, Morzan demoró en responder._

_Unos pasos sonaron fuera de la habitación, mas a ninguno de los dos le importó, de seguro era algún sirviente que estaba haciendo el aseo._

_-Porque quiero que se marche lejos de mi presencia; no lo soporto- el pelioscuro cruzó al extremo de la habitación, hacia una cajonera._

_La abrió con brusquedad, removiendo las ropas que ella contenía. Algunas prendas cayeron al suelo y otra salieron volando lejos, mientras el hombre continuaba registrando todo como buscando algo muy valioso entre ellas._

_-El niño no servirá al Rey…- respondió después de mucho tiempo la enfermiza mujer._

_Seguía en la misma posición, de pie en medio de la habitación. Con fuerza se mordió los labios rosados, casi causándose una herida. Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza._

_-¡El único destino de este niño será ser un servidor del Rey Galbatorix- le gritó Morzan, absolutamente fuera de sí, volviéndose al fin, con una daga corta en las manos._

_Caminó pasando por al lado de la mujer a la vez que ajustaba el arma en una funda del cinto con pasos rápidos. Repentinamente parecía más apurado de lo normal así que, sin mediar más tiempo, cogió a Zar'roc que brillaba implacable sobre la colcha de color madreperla que cubría la cama. También la encajó en su cinturón._

_Selena pestañaba pesadamente mientras procesaba lo que el Forsworn había dicho. La saliva acumulada en su garganta bajó fríamente, atragantándola, a la vez que atinaba por primera vez en toda la conversación a moverse de su puesto de forma tosca._

_-Murtagh tiene derecho a escoger su propio camino…- respondió al fin, persiguiéndolo por la habitación intentando alcanzar sus grandes zancadas que el hombre daba para recoger unos papeles que estaban en los muebles más próximos._

_Tan enfurecido estaba, que al coger un royo de pergamino particularmente largo y que estaba medianamente plegado, casi volcó sobre él un bote de tinta que lo sujetaba a la superficie de madera. También tiró del respaldo de una silla un bolso de cuero, el cual se colgó al costado izquierdo, metiendo papeles que encontraba a lo largo de todo su paseo por la habitación._

_-¡No!- refutó-. Yo no escogí ser padre, así que, como él me arruinó la vida; yo se la arruinaré a él- siguió, deteniendo su caminata para recuperar el aliento de la carrera a la vez que acomodaba los último papeles que había tomado-. Ese niño ya está condenado y no haré nada para intentar salvarlo… y si tiene que ser un asesino para servir a su Majestad; pues ¡lo será aunque sea a la fuerza!- dijo tomando con brusquedad su capa negra y volviéndose en sus pasos; se acercó a la puerta y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo._

_La mujer se quedó de piedra mirando como su amante se marchaba dejándola en el lugar, pero pronto salió de su estupefacción al ver que, la puerta de la habitación se abría otra vez. Esperanzada en que fuese Morzan, ella sonrió, mas no duró mucho el gesto en su cara porque, de pie bajo el dintel estaba la única persona que no esperaba ver en esos momentos._

_-Murtagh…- atinó a susurrar la rubia, mas el niño no se atrevió a mirarla-. Hijo mío…- intentó seguir, aunque se contuvo ya que el niño negaba violentamente con la cabecita. Sus mechones rebeldes bailaban de un lado a otro, cubriéndole en parte la expresión del rostro._

_-No quiero un destino elegido por él…- soltó con un hilo de voz, mirando con firmeza a su madre-. ¡No quiero ser como él!- terminó con la voz potente, extrañamente adulta para un niño de su edad; agarrando el pomo de la puerta para tirar de el y echarse a correr por los pasillos del castillo._

_Por segunda vez en el día, Selena se quedó inmóvil viendo como los dos hombres que más amaba en su vida se alejaban de ella; cada uno intentando encontrar su propio camino._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Esa es la venganza que el Forsworn forjó en mí… nunca me amó ni quiso que fuese su hijo… y por eso me ofreció a Galbatorix como una forma de devolverle la mano por muchos favores; supongo- suspiró al finalizar su relato el joven espadachín.

Ajihad también dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Morzan… era despiadado en el campo de batalla; al parecer Galbatorix le había ofrecido muchas cosas a cambio de que le sirviera fielmente y que guiase a sus tropas más fuertes y destructivas- comentó el moreno con voz metálica-. Me enfrenté a él unas tres veces; y en una casi me mata; sin duda, era un hombre de temer.

El ojiazul volvió su mirada al monarca, pero éste no lo miraba. Parecía como estuviese tratando de recordar algo importante porque el rictus de sus ojos seguía inamovible.

-No quiero ser como él, Rey de los Vardens; sólo quiero mi vida… a mi manera- agregó el muchacho un poco más tranquilo. Buscó con la mirada algún asiento donde descansar, pero el único disponible estaba muy alejado de su posición y temió que si intentaba hacer algún movimiento; el mandatario pensase que intentaba escapar.

La voz potente de Ajihad no tardó en volver a retumbar en las paredes de roca y mármol, y por un extraño que pareciese, sonaba un poco más partenalista que al comienzo del interrogatorio.

-¿Y cómo sería la vida a tú manera?.

El ojiazul alzó las cejas, sonriendo levemente como si imaginase algo muy hermoso y que le traía buenos recuerdos.

-No lo sé bien… quizás me gustaría tener una casa y un campo que labrar… o viajar. Sólo quiero ser libre de la carga de mi padre… y después, intentar ser feliz- dejó escapar una risa ronca y corta.

-Mmm… bueno, por ahora sólo puedo ofrecerte mi protección a cambio de un favor- el Rey tragó saliva, uniendo sus manos-. Lo más probable es que una vez que llegue a oídos de Galbatorix la noticia de que Eragon está de nuestra parte; este estalle en cólera; así que quiero hacer un trato contigo…

Murtagh asintió con los ojos muy abiertos, expectantes ante lo que el rey moreno tenía que decirle.

-Pues bien; necesito buenos hombres en el campo de batalla, gente que sepa luchar y tenga resistencia para hacerlo el tiempo que dure la invasión- empezó, un poco vacilante al principio, mas a medida que habló, su tono autoritario volvió a ser el mismo de antaño-, y estoy seguro que en Ûru'baen recibiste buen entrenamiento.

-Tornac, mi sirviente y amigo era también mi profesor de lucha- agregó rápidamente el muchacho, tenía ansias de saber en qué acabaría todo eso.

-Entonces te lo preguntaré directamente¿te unirías a nosotros para luchar?.

La pregunta era mucho más de lo que esperaba y eso lo reflejó en una tos que de un momento a otro lo azotó. Sabía que su decisión era importante y nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de unirse a los Vardens y querer derrocar al Imperio… y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo…

-Seré honesto con usted; no está dentro de mis planes ni tomar parte por el bando Varden ni por Galbatorix, mas sí puedo ofrecer mi espada para defender Farthen Dûr sin que eso comprometa fidelidad alguna para después- respondió con solemnidad.

-Por ahora me basta con eso; sé que eres un hombre fuerte y que ayudarás en lo que sea necesario, pero también entiende que esto no significa tu libertad, sino sólo mi protección para seguir con vida mientras estés acá- acotó Ajihad, alzando la cabeza con altivez.

Asintiendo, el joven le contestó:

-Tiene mi palabra; no intentaré nada ni para escaparme ni en contra de su gente.

-Bien- sentenció Ajihad-. Por ahora puedes retirarte, y daré órdenes para que Eragon pueda visitarte- dijo mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, afirmándose de la mesa.

Bajó desde su posición los pequeños escalones que alzaban su escritorio del suelo y camino con garbo hasta plantarse delante del ojiazul.

-Murtagh, agradezco tu palabra y tú recibes la mía para protegerte, mas tengo un último favor que pedirte antes de que te marches…- hizo una pausa pequeña, como intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que venia a continuación-… sólo quiero pedirte que, después de todo esto; intentes reconstruir tu vida.

Lo último asombró al espadachín, ya que era más un consejo de padre que la orden de un Rey.

Con una inclinación respetuosa, se estrecharon las manos en señal de despedida y compromiso, y con una tronadora de dedos, el Rey Varden llamó a los guardias que blindaron nuevamente a Murtagh, el que sonreía como un niño pequeño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como ya se sabía el camino desde su celda a la sala real de Farthen Dûr, este lo realizó casi con los ojos cerrados, guiándose por los pasos de los soldados que lo escoltaban.

Cuando sus guardias cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, la oscuridad de su celda lo desorientó. La vela con la que había jugado estaba apagada así que tuvo que pedirle a los porteros si podían prenderla de nuevo. Un enano risueño y colorín entró en su ayuda con un chispero artesanal. Lo movió y de el escapó una llama pequeña, la precisa para iluminar la vela, también le dejó una de repuesto por si necesitaba y con una inclinación, lo dejó sólo nuevamente.

Suspiró mientras se sacaba la camisa y la ordenaba sobre el respaldo de la silla, sentándose en ella frotándose las sienes.

Se percató que una nota parecida a la que Nasuada le había puesto en los pantalones estaba sobre el escritorio, así que la abrió, leyendo: "_**Te deseo suerte con mi padre. Por la tarde iré a verte y le diré a Eragon que también te visite. Espero que estés mejor. Mis pensamientos están contigo. Nasuada".**_

Sus ojos viajaron una y otra vez por las palabras de esta nota y se alegró del apoyo que estaba entregándole la princesa vardena, a pesar de sólo haberse visto una vez. Así que, con el alma un poco más henchida por la posibilidad de seguir disfrutando de una "libertad" como la que Ajihad le había prometido y la nueva amistad de la morena, sonrió.

-Al parecer todo va a cambiar de ahora en adelante…- se dijo a sí mismo.

Cogiendo uno de los rollos de pergamino que estaba desparramado en el escritorio, mojó la pluma en el tintero y empezó a escribir son vehemencia, frotándose los ojos con nerviosismo de vez en cuando. Llenó todo el pergamino de ideas, de palabras vagas, de poesía, mas al final, una vez que logró terminar; respiró para ver en que había terminado su arranque literario, leyendo en voz alta:

"_**La vida entera es una marca. Las lágrimas, los sueños… el amor… todo deja huellas en el alma. Unas son hermosas y se recuerdan con una sonrisa en el rostro. Otras son dolorosas y queman el alma en las noches en vela… pero todas son parte de la vida. Mi marca la portaré eternamente… y de ella nace mi mayor dolor; el saber que siempre deberé luchar contra el nombre de mi padre para limpiar el mío… pero ya no temo. Si alguna vez la vida me negó algo; eso fue la posibilidad de ser libre y de amar con soltura; mas hoy todo cambiará. De mi cicatriz brotarán plumas y me elevaré como un ave; como un fénix que nace de las cenizas… y ya no habrá miedo… ni miedo al mañana, ni miedo a las miradas; sólo quedará el miedo de no haber luchado. Hoy soy libre y lucharé por mí siempre; aunque todo sea oscuro… sé que en algún momento el destino traerá algo bueno para mí y cuando eso ocurra; nada me atará para tomarlo y protegerlo con toda mi alma…**_

_**Hoy soy libre y todo el rencor de mi corazón se volverá polvo en el viento cuando derrame la última lágrima por mi sufrimiento; ya no sentiré compasión ni lamento… ni dejaré que alguien sienta eso por mi… aunque las alegrías me hayan abandonado… yo todavía creo en luchar para vivir…".**_


End file.
